


Loved, Love

by hongsoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied sex I guess, M/M, very tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsoos/pseuds/hongsoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo loved and now he loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved, Love

1\. “I love you.”

The words go into one ear, and out the other. What takes their rightful place is the unwavering voice of someone else from a time ago. It echoes into his head and refuses to leave. Jisoo still loves them, can’t let go, even though he’s naked and laying in bed with another man.

“I love you too.” 

Soonyoung giggles and kisses his nape.

 

2\. Is it obligation? Pity? Guilt? The way Jisoo wakes up with the sun rising behind the mountains and washes up to prepare syrup drenched hotcakes for his boyfriend, even when his hips are still in pain, mind still drowsy, heart still gone away to someone else.

Jisoo’s hotcakes become soggy by the time Soonyoung comes down. No matter how much syrup he pours onto them he can’t taste any of the sweetness he yearns. 

Chapped lips touch his own for a brief second before he looks up and finds the blond smiling at him. 

“How sweet.”

 

3\. Soonyoung is a lot more quiet then he makes himself out to be. They can sit in silence next to each other, relaxed and at some kind of peace. Soft breathing, turned pages, and the ticking clock are the only sounds that can be heard in their silent Sunday afternoons. Jisoo is occupied with a book, if his mind wanders, he knows he will think of old times. Soonyoung on the other hand, is able to sit next to him without anything in his hands. He sits there, and glances at Jisoo once in a while before he returns to his own world.

Jisoo wonders sometimes though, if he’s thinking about something as hard as he is.

 

4\. Jisoo is sitting in the front row when it happens. Soonyoung is crying and taking his dance crew in his arms in joy, maybe disbelief. They’ve won. Jisoo smiles at the sight, but it cracks soon after when Soonyoung jumps off the stage and right onto him.

He’s in the hospital and his boyfriend is crying for a different reason.

 

5\. Even after he’s all healed up and walking again, Soonyoung still insists on apologizing whenever he can. Jisoo already forgave him a month ago, in fact he wasn’t even upset. He knew that the other just got excitable.

He eventually grows tired of it, tells Soonyoung, “It’s okay already,” and steals a kiss. Soonyoung smiles at ease again and Jisoo is finally, momentarily free from the repeated words that tore him apart.

 

6\. He runs to work and manages not to be late. His longtime coworker offers him a handkerchief to wipe off the sweat, but all it does is make him sick to the stomach.

Jisoo ends up leaving early.

 

7\. Soonyoung is already home from class by the time Jisoo comes home. The surprise on his face is expected, after all, Jisoo never missed a day or hour or work as long as he wasn’t bedridden. He places his keys on the table only to realize he’s still holding onto the checkered handkerchief given to him earlier. 

He really is pathetic.

 

8\. “Do you love me?”

Soonyoung takes him by surprise with the question during one of their quiet Sunday afternoons. Is this what he thinks about during these times? Jisoo is too afraid, too afraid to look his lover in the eyes and tell him yes, yes he does, when he actually doesn’t. 

At least, not in the way he loves Seungcheol.

“Of course.”

 

9\. He can’t take it anymore, so he quits his job. After five years of friendship and six months of dating, he gets into his first fight with Soonyoung.

 

10\. Jisoo wonders if Soonyoung is eating well. He can’t even cook.

 

11\. Two long weeks end, and Jisoo hears a key jam into the front door. He’s relieved when he walks out of the bedroom and finds Soonyoung still looking as plump and healthy as he did before he ran off. The younger cries and mutters sorrys to him, but Jisoo had already forgiven him the moment he left the apartment. He thinks that Soonyoung shouldn’t forgive him though.

 

12\. Jisoo is able to find a new job quickly, and although it’s a bit further from home, he enjoys the atmosphere and the absence of another. He quickly becomes friends with a senior worker named Jeonghan, and they go out for a quick meal in celebration of his first day.

“Took you long enough.” Soonyoung pouts when he arrives home. Jisoo laughs and gives him a peck when he sees a deformed “cake” sitting on the table in the kitchen. Jisoo had managed to talk him out of making his own food for dinner because Jisoo came home much later, but it looks like it didn’t apply to baking. 

It’s burnt in some places, a little ugly, and the color is weird for sponge, but for some reason it’s sweet enough for him to enjoy. They manage to down the whole thing together in one night.

 

13\. He holds him so gently it hurts (how different he and Seungcheol are). He’s melting in his arms and he feels so, so loved that he doesn’t know what to do. Soonyoung doesn’t seem to mind though, he likes being in full control, likes ravishing him, and Jisoo can tell. How much he loves loving him.

Jisoo finally feels sated.

 

14\. Jeonghan spots a new item on Jisoo’s desk and comments on it, “You finally bought a new handkerchief?”

Jisoo turns away from the screen in front of him to look at the dark blue star decorated cloth sitting next to him. He informs his friend, “Yeah, my boyfriend got it for me. It’s nice right?”

“Cute. Way better than your taste. Checkers are seriously ugly.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes at the end of his sentence and Jisoo snickers.

They laugh about it together.

 

15\. The cream plate falls to the floor and breaks into pieces. Soonyoung rushes out of the bedroom, but Jisoo is already collecting the broken parts of the once complete plate, “I can handle it, don’t worry. You can sleep a little longer.” He suddenly cuts himself on a particularly pointed part when he focuses too hard on his boyfriend. It’s a little deep and it hurts. He feels like he shouldn’t be overreacting, but he can already feel tears gathering. 

Soonyoung disappears into the hallway, returning with a first aid kit and a face that Jisoo can’t read. He kneels down next to Jisoo, cleans up the wound, and covers it with a cute pink bandaid. Soonyoung smiles, “It’s better because of me.” Jisoo laughs at the self praise, and his body slowly forgets the pain.

Soonyoung picks up the rest of his broken pieces on the floor, and everything’s all okay again.

 

16\. “I love you.”

“Me too,” Soonyoung replies, holding him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
